Dimensional Heroes Side Stories: The Series!
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A collection of tales of the Dimensional heroes when they are not busy or are separated. Hope you enjoy. (Inspired by One Piece Cover Stories and Heroes Coalition Side Stories)
1. The Tribal Lands

While the others were on a Buddyfight journey, Jexi had begun a journey of his own: finding the ten allies that were to help him and the others. Jexi's first stop happens to be in the Past Universe. This world is known as the tribal lands. A world mostly made of water with small islands covering it. Its inhabitants are tribal warriors of varying origins.

"Ah...now this is nice." Jexi said as he tossed a spear into the water, staking another fish. "I'm eating good tonight." she said.

He hurried back to his makeshift camp as he cooked the fish over an open fire.

"Okay...dinners cooking. Guess I really should get back to looking for that descendent." Jexi said stretching. "But...that may be hard. I think I'm the only one on this island."

He then heard some rustling in the brush nearby before he prepared himself. Something then zoomed out of the bushes as they grabbed the fish. "Hey!" Jexi shouted as he gave chase to the figure. He then noticed at on the figures arm was the mark of the Ancient World flag. "The mark...that's one of the descendants!" Jexi said as he chased after them into the jungle before arriving it in a large cave.

"The game is up." Jexi said as a fire in the back of the cave showed the thief. A dark skinned girl whose body was covered in white line tattoos and wearing bone carved jewelry and leaf like clothing. In her hands she held a makeshift spear as she went on the defensive. "A girl?"

The girl then charged at Jexi as he ducked back. He continued to dodge the spear strikes only suffering a few cuts. "Seems my body hasn't fully recovered from the paralysis." he said as the next spear strike missed. "But I can still do this!" he said knocking it out of her hands but not before she lunged at him and struck his stomach with her palm. "So you know hand to hand combat too. Well...you aren't gonna beat me." he said as the two continued to exchange blows.

"Enough!" a voice said as they saw a wolf nearby. "You are not being a good guest, Aka." he said.

"A talking wolf? But...how does a wolf in this universe even talk?" Jexi asked.

"How can I talk? Simply...because I can." he said.

"That's not a good excuse!" Jexi shouted.

"Wait...you said this universe. So you aren't from here." the wolf said.

"Yeah." Jexi said.

"I see. Then perhaps we should talk." Wolf said.

It was later in the night that Jexi explained all that went on as the wolf also told his story.

"So you were one of Astro's lab animals?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. I was used as an experiment to give an animal Enhanced Abilities. He saw examples of animals gaining human capabilities via the Human Human Fruit and the High Spec Quirk. So he used the later on me to see how it would work. He replicated both several times into us. After some strange heroes broke into his lab...we all escaped and went our separate ways. For me...I decided to try a peaceful life in the wild. That's when I met her. Her name is Aka. As far as I know, she's the only one left of her tribe on this island. She's a mute so she cannot speak but she doesn't need to. The two of us share a strange bond. I can tell what she is thinking. But...while she is a great fighter and warrior...I fear if the two of us remain on this island, we will starve in a matter of days." the wolf said.

"Is that so? Well...Roku...I wanna make a proposition." Jexi said. "Your friend is someone important that I need to find. So...how about you two come with me? I know a lot of people who think just like you do...sometimes. But I promise...if you two join with me...you will never go hungry again."

Aka's eyes opened wide before looking to Roku who chuckled. "She is taken aback by this. She agrees to come. Though I should warn you...Aka has never once left the Past Universe...the modern age could scare her a bit." Roku said.

"Don't worry...I'll keep her close. But before I take you to my friends...there are 9 others like her I need to find. So...mind helping me?" Jexi asked.

Aka shook her head yes as she extended a hand as Jexi shook it.

The next morning, the three of them were soon seen leaving by boat as they headed towards an island with a transport station. All we know is...Jexi's journey has just begun.


	2. Hero City

We now turn our view a few days later where our small band of travelers arrive in the shiny city known best as Hero City, the capital of the Hero Universe. It is here almost every single citizen is a hero with some power of their own. And from what Jexi knows...this is where the descendant of the Justice Kingdom resides.

"Out of the jungle and into the big city...never thought this would be happening." Jexi said as he looked to Aka as she nervously looked around cautiously. "It'll be fine, Aka. Just take it two steps at a time and you'll get the hang of this place."

"He's right, Aka. As long as I'm near you, we shall be fine." Roku said as Aka started to calm down.

"There. Now...we need to locate the Justice Kingdom descendant. We just gotta...huh." Jexi said seeing a sign above an autobody shop with the Hero World symbol on it. "A repair place huh? Worth a check."

The three of them entered it to see many different tools scattered across the place. "Hello? Anyone here?" Roku asked.

"Uh...here." a voice said as they saw a pair of legs under a car as the three looked in shock and went to dig them out.

"Phew...thanks for the save." the person said. It was a young boy in mechanic gear and some oil on his check. "Welcome to the Hero Shop. Names Miles." he said.

"Wait...do you run this place all by yourself?" Roku asked.

"Yes indeed. Hero Shop is my family business. We repair all sorts of hero gear and machines in order for the heroes here to do their job." Miles said laughing as Jexi eyed the mark on the side of Miles neck. "So..how can I help ya?"

"Miles...I wanna ask…." Jexi said before the room shook. "What in the?"

"Villain attack! Villain attack!" an alarm sounded.

"A villain is attacking the city?" Miles said. "Uh...I gotta hide." he said running off as Jexi, Aka and Roku ran outside to see something in the air battling several heroes with ease.

"Wait...is that?" Jexi pondered before seeing a woman with wings and a mace battling. "Hawk Girl...the Regime's Hawk Girl. Looks like she's one of the escaped prisoners too."

"I take it she's an enemy?" Roku asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't look like she's noticed us yet." Jexi said. "But the heroes here aren't have much luck with her. If no one does something, things might…." he said before seeing something rocket out of the Hero Shop. "What the?" he said before seeing Miles piloting some strange mech.

"No. 107 has launched. King Gorilla is ready!" Miles said posing with the mech as he started climbing a nearby building.

"Incredible." Roku said as Aka stared up in awe.

"Yeah...seems our little mechanic is more hero than I thought." Jexi said seeing Miles do battle with Hawkgirl and holding his own.

"I don't understand what a member of the Justice League wants with our home. But...you are going down!" Miles said punching Hawk Girl down to the ground before jumping off. "Gorilla….Finisher!" he said doing a slam on Hawkgirl, defeating her.

"Incredible." Jexi said as he saw the mech headed back to the shop. It powered down as Miles got out. "So...our little mechanic has a big time interest."

"Uh...yeah, but please don't tell. See...I wanna become a hero but...the people of this city need mechanics. Sure there are others but...repairing things like mechs and ships make me feel special." Miles said.

"Ships huh?" Jexi said. "Well...what about a large one. The Galaxy King." Jexi said.

"But that's the ship of...wait...are you?" Miles asked.

"My name is Jexi...and I think you're who I've been looking for." Jexi said.

"Whoa...you...really want me?" Miles asked.

"This thing you made is very well built. I'm sure you have a lot more ideas like it. So...come join us." Jexi said offering a hand.

"As if I can turn down such an amazing offer." Miles said. "Deal."

It wasn't long after that the small party with the new addition of Miles headed out of Hero City with him carrying a large amount of tools on his back.

"But what about your mechs?" Jexi asked.

"I'll have a friend of mine transport them to where your ship is. Besides...I'll have plenty of time to work on them when we go back to your friends. Though...I'd be more worried about her." Miles said pointing to Aka who nervously held a spear against a beeping car.

"Yeah...things are definitely gonna be more lively." Jexi said laughing.


	3. Space Port Alpha

Space Port Alpha...one of 5 space ports set up all across the Future Universe in order to explore space and new universes. Established some years ago along with Beta, Gamma, Delta and Epsilon. It is here that our group as come to locate the descendant of the Astro Kingdom, a kingdom that in the past was famed for its pilots and aircraft.

Aka looked around frightened as she stayed close to Roku.

"Its all right. These are just flying machines." Roku said.

"Why are we here again?" Miles asked looking in wonder at the large crafts.

"Rumor has it they saw someone with the same Star Dragon World mark on one of the pilots." Jexi said.

"But all of these pilots seem like they could be royalty. Well...former royalty at least." Miles said.

"Except that one." Roku said pointing to a pilot being chewed out by the commander.

"Jet...you have been a thorn in the side of this station for far too long. You went and flew without clearance." the commander said.

"I saved some ships." he said.

"You disobeyed protocol. You're on thin ice. One more infraction and you're out." the commander said as he left.

"Pfbt. Jerk." Jet said as he went to wash his plane as Jexi saw the symbol on his hand.

"He's the descendant." Jexi said.

"Him? Seriously?" Roku asked as Aka seemed just as skeptical.

"Well I would have to see his skills for real but there's no danger right now." Jexi said.

"I wouldn't be sure. My Radar Bat is detecting something large." Miles said holding a small device with bat wings. "Its coming fast...faster than any ship."

They soon looked up to the sky to see a large reptilian monster flying towards the station as Jexi recognized it. "No. It can't be." he said but it was. The creature was none other than Ridley of the Space Pirates. "Ridley?"

"Ridley? As in the most fearsome space pirate?" Miles asked.

"He was killed. How did…" Jexi said before remembering Flux was on the Bottleship. "Flux. This is what he was doing. He didn't want the weapons, he wanted Ridley. But with him in prison...why is Ridley out and about?"

"All pilots, retreat! Flee the scene immediately." an alert went out as the pilots began to flee.

"No way am I running." Jet said as he ran into his small fighter and took off after Ridley.

"Soldier! Get back here!" The commander shouted as Jet went at Ridley.

"Let's see you eat this!" Jet said firing missiles at Ridley, who very easily dodged. "Oh not hungry for those huh? Then have some of these!" Jet said firing lasers at Ridley who flew between each shot before landing on the ship as he roared.

"Oh no." Miles said.

"I don't think we need to worry." Jexi said.

"Okay...right where I want you." Jet said putting on a breathing mask before taking something out. He kicked the hatch open before tossing a grenade as it exploded on contact with Ridley. It roared in pain as it flew off but not before firing a beam of energy at Jet's ship. While Jet ejected to safety, the ship exploded as it was now in pieces. "Heh...take that."

A few moments later…

"Taking a craft without permission, using ammunitions without approval and even destroying said craft. What have you to say for yourself?" the commander said to Jet inside his office.

"I'm the hero." Jet smirked.

"You are hereby dismissed from this base. Pack your things and get out." he shouted.

Jet was soon seen walking out before seeing Jexi. "Yeah? What do you want?" he asked.

"Just curious….do you wanna be tied down...or do you wanna fly free with me?" Jexi asked as Jet smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" Jet asked.


	4. Town of the Arcane

The town of the Arcane! A small little town within the Adventure Universe said to be famed for its books on the magic and the mystical. A town where many young man and woman go to become mages. It is here that our merry band has come in serve of the descendant of the Sorceror's Kingdom, a kingdom that was said to have treasured magic above all else.

"So in short...a place for magic geeks to learn spells and junk." Jet said.

"Pretty much." Cobalt said as he and his companion Emerald had met up with the group awhile back.

"Indeed. Magic truly is a beautiful thing...but not as beautiful as this young thing." Emerald said holding Aka's hand only to get a slap.

"Apologies. He's a bit of a flirt." Cobalt said.

"So...you sure you've seen someone with the mark here?" Jexi asked.

"Yes...if I remember right...they should be in the spellbook library." Cobalt said.

They soon entered a large library with rows upon rows filled with books.

"Ugh...did we really have to come here?" Jet asked.

"Where is this person?" Miles asked.

"That's her over there." Cobalt said pointing to a girl clad in green wearing glasses and short brown hair with said mark on the back of her thigh. "There are no records of her ever being in this town but the people know her as Jade."

"Jade huh?" Jexi said as he grabbed a book. "I think I'm gonna try talking with her."

He headed over to the same table she sat at as he sat across from her. "Hey...is this seat taken?" he asked as she looked up.

"John?" she asked.

"Who?" Jexi asked.

"Sorry...you just sort of looked like someone I knew." Jade said as Jexi sat down.

"I take it from the way you said that...you aren't from round here are you?" Jexi asked.

"In more ways than one." Jade said. "I'm from...well a place you might not understand...where none of this is...real."

"You're from that other world. The world where there are no other worlds aren't you?" Jexi asked.

'How did you…" Jade asked.

"I've meet someone like you before." Jexi said.

"Well...I was never no great wizard or magic user. I was just a normal girl living life. Then one day...I woke up in this world with this strange mark on my thigh. I also could use magic here. So I've been learning from every book I can find." she said.

"A major bookworm huh?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. I love reading and books and...well I do love a lot of it. This place...is like something from a fantasy." she said.

"There's a lot more to the worlds than just this." Jexi said. "Hmm. Well we have an impressive collection of books on my ships library. If you come with me, maybe you could use one to find a way back home."

"Well...its worth a shot. It would be nice to be in a safe place than staying alone in this town where danger could strike any moment. I'm in." Jade said.

"Good." Jexi said. "Then I guess we're gone."

"Oh Jexi wait!" Cobalt said before tossing a map at Jexi. "After this town, me and Emerald are going to the Town of Tales. You should visit us when you get the change."

"Thanks." Jexi said pocketing it as he and his group, now including Jade, headed out of the library.


	5. Gladiator's Ruling

Gladiator's Ruling...as the name suggests, its a location within the Mythos Universe in the Olympus Realms. Our group has arrived at the coliseum in order to confirm rumors of a gladiator said to be bearing the mark of the Olympos Kingdom.

"Uh...should we really be going to a coliseum? Isn't it incredibly bloody and cruel?" Jade asked.

"It'll be fine as long as we stay together." Roku said.

"Well I guess there could be worse places. But are you sure this place is shady?" Miles asked.

"I'm sure of it. Even Roku knows." Jexi said.

"Indeed. Those people working in the back...they're slave traders. The coliseum shows are actually a way to show off slaves fighting skill so they can be sold off a soldiers to fight wars in other worlds." Roku said.

"How horrible." Jade said.

"Well...you won't need to worry about it for long. If all goes well...we'll emerge with the descendant and free these slaves." Jexi said as they entered the arena.

"Welcome one and all to today's bloody battle!" the MC said. "Today we have a wonderful treat. In this side…We have the vicious...Manticore!" he said as the cage as a large lion with a scorpion tail. "And its opponent...our current reigning 99 streak fighter….Hera!"

Into the ring slithered in a girl in armor with a snake like lower half.

"A lamia?" Jexi wondered.

"Lamia? That's a type of snake woman, isn't it?" Jade asked.

"Yeah…" Jet said as he saw the Legend World mark on her shoulder. "Wait...is she possibly…"

"Likely. It was said the past kings of the kingdom tended to love all species. Maybe a little too much." Jade said reading into a book.

"Now...the match shall begin!" the mc said stepping aside as the Manticore charged at Hera.

"I will not fall this day. I will live...and make sure all live." she said raising her tail as she slammed it onto the ground as she jumped. She then spun across the air with sword in hand. "Serpentine Slice!" she shouted as she cut the Manticore's head right off.

"She killed it without batting an eye." Jade said.

"She's likely fought in the arena several times before. Makes sense since they said she has a 99….rather 100 victory win." Jexi said. "She's definitely someone I like."

"Uh...Jexi...Hamster Locksmith just finished its job." Miles said checking his monitor.

"Perfect." Jexi smiled standing up. "Then its show time."

"Now...with 100 wins, its Hera! Now...who would vouch to say she is free?" the mc asked.

"Yeah...I think I can vouch for it." Jexi said standing up on the edge. "In fact...I say every fighter you got enslaved deserves to go free." he said as the gates opened as beings of various species slowly exited their cells, now free of their chains.

"Hey, back in your cages you damn…" A guard said before he was attacked by one of them as they all charged into the arena. As the former slaves caused chaos, Hera looked around in shock at the freedom at her fellow slaves and the at Jexi in awe.

"You are...some sort of god." Hera said.

"Not really. But I could use someone like you following under me. Would you join?" Jexi asked.

"Of course, my lord." Hera said bowing.

"Now...next we should…" Jexi said before they saw a light shining up. "What in the?"

"This light...it feels...so warm." Jade said.

"I can feel something...powerful coming from it." Jet said.

"I...I think I hear a voice." Miles said.

"Hear me! Gather under this banner...join us...so that we may help Gao Mikado and achieve victory!" Batzz shouted.

"Batzz?" Jexi questioned.

"Jexi...you have heard the call. You must head back." White's voice said.

"But what about the other descendants?" Jexi asked.

"No need to worry. This call is reaching out to them as well. All ten will be gathered." White assured.

"Okay." Jexi said. "The time is come." he said leading the six behind him. "We're going back...to Cho-Tokyo!"

End of Jexi Side Story.


	6. WATN Class 78: Sayaka Maizono

The Idol Universe...one of the new universes that was created by Hope's wish for two new universes being born each passing year. As the name suggests, the universe itself focuses mostly on entertainment. Within its borders are idols and games abound. It is also here we see...idols. We arrive in the city of New Akihabara, the capital of the Idol Universe where all things japanese, games and anime are worshipped.

We arrive in New Akihabara stadium as a special show is about to begin.

"Hello and welcome!" a voice shouted a descending from the sky above. This person was a young girl dressed in magenta with a music note hair clip in her hair as she posed with a microphone. "As norm, this is Magenta Voice bringing you all the amazing announcements. Now...for tonight only, we bring you the new idol group taking the stage! Welcome...Idol...Force...5!" she said stepping away.

Fog filled the stadium as five figures rose from the stage as lights began to turn on one by one as each member of the group appeared.

"My name is Viola aka Lady Violet!" Viola said posing.

"My name is Fairy...I'm the fun one!" Fairy said.

"Tsubasa Oribe...nice to be here." Tsubasa said bowing.

"Adagio Dazzle! A pleasure for you to see me." Adagio said.

In the center, a girl stepped forward as the spotlights shined on her. "And I'm Sayaka Maizono! And together we're…" Sayaka said.

"Idol...Force...5!" they said together.

"Now let's get the show started!" Sayaka said. "Our opening song!"

(Play: Fly-Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE#)

sora takaku Fly kimi ga tsuyoku kono senaka o os***eru

arittake no kimochi o tsutaeyou

hontou ni hontou ni arigatou

hiroi sora ni akogareteta osanakatta anogoro wa

hane hirogete habatakeru kyou o souzou mo dekinakatta

kimi to iu kaze to ai watashi tsuyokunareta

niijiro no Stage, taiyou no Spotlight

totemo kagayaite ite

sora takaku Fly kimi ga ireba yume mo yume ja nakunaru

arikitarina kotoba demo shoujikina

kono kimochi kono kimochi uketomete

sora takaku Fly kimi ga tsuyoku kono senaka o os***eru

arittake no kimochi o tsutaeyou

hontou ni hontou ni arigatou

nagai youde mijikai youna fushigi-na toki o kasanete

takaramono wa me ni mieru mono ga subete janai o s***ta you

me o tojite shinkokyu kimi no koe ga s***eru

namidanante kawaku kurai

totemo atatakakute

sora takaku Fly kimi ga kureta kazoe kirenai kiseki wa

aseru koto nai korekara mo eien ni

kono mune ni kono mune ni dakishimete

sora takaku Fly kimi ga fuwari kono kokoro o nadeteku

as***a mo mata egao ni naru mahou

hontou ni hontou ni arigatou

Blowin' in the wind - tsugi no sekai e ikou

Blowin' in the wind - kimi to issho ni

Blowin' in the wind - tsugi no sekai e ikou

zutto ishho ni

michi ni mayotte mo kurai yoru demo

watashi hitori janai kara

kimi to issho ni

haru no hana o natsu no kumo o aki ya fuyu no seiza o

wasurarenai keshiki o koreka mo

sagasou you sagasou you

Blowin' in the wind

sora takaku Fly kimi ga ireba yume mo yume ja nakunaru

arikitairina kotoba demo shoujikina

kono kimochi kono kimochi uketomete

sora takaku Fly kimi ga tsuyoku kono senaka o os***eru

arittake no kimochi o tsutaeyou

hontou ni hontou ni arigatou

Blowin' in the wind - tsugi no sekai e ikou

Blowin' in the wind - kimi to issho ni

Blowin' in the wind - tsugi no sekai e ikou

zutto issho ni

Blowin' in the wind

(End Song)

We later turn to the New Akihabara Hotel where the girls relaxed after the concert.

"That was amazing!" Fairy said excitedly.

"We really are an amazing idol group." Viola said.

"I'm glad Miss Malin suggested forming this group." Adagio said.

"Yeah...she really is an amazing person. If it wasn't for her, we would have been out of work due to our old record label running out of funds when the Coalition collapsed." Sayaka said. "But thank goodness for Fortuna Entertainment."

"And its nice to have such good friends by my side." Tsubasa said as they all bowed to one another before enjoying the life of the night.

After the coalition ended, most places supported by them were falling apart. One of those being Brainless Studios. Fortunately Sayaka and Adagio were saved by two angels in the form of Malin Fong and the president of Fortuna Entertainment, Maiko Shimazaki. With those two, they formed a partnership in order to keep Animanga Cafe running and keep Sayaka and Adagio in work as part of an experimental new idol group. Now they along with three idols work as Idol Force 5 performing in the Idol Universe multiple times a month. Truly...these 5 are the greatest team ever united.

(Brainless Studios, Malin Fong, Animanga Cafe and Hero Coalition property of XP4Universe)


	7. WATN Class 78: Leon Kuwata

"And the air is electric here at the Central City Stadium tonight as the Talent Corp Blazers are doing well against the Wario Garlics! Its the bottom of the ninth and bases loaded. If Wario can nail a home run...its their win." the announcer said.

"Wahahaha! Its gonna be easy." Wario said with his bat held up high.

"Now...up to the plate...oh my! This is a surprise. The newest transfer instructor...Leon Kuwata!" the announcer said as Leon stepped up to the plate.

"Ha...easy peasy." Wario said as he laughed.

"We'll see about that tubby." Leon said.

"And he winds the pitch…' the announcer said as Leon tossed a ball right down the middle as it zoomed past Wario before he hit. "Strike 1!"

"Heh...he probably just got lucky." Wario chuckled.

"And next pitch…" the announcer said as the ball zoomed past Wario, burning part of his mustache. "Strike 2!"

"And one more to go." Leon said.

"You son of a…" Wario said.

"And the third pitch…" the announcer said.

"Hehehe. Unfortunately for him, this is a metal back. No way he'll…" Wario said swinging as the force of the ball literally melted a hole through the bat as the umpire caught it.

"Strike 3! The Blazers win!" the announcer said.

"Better luck next time." Leon said walking off.

"Grrrr." Wario growled.

Back at Talent Corp…

"Excellent work, Leon. With this many flood of new applicants, we should be able to keep the sports programs going for awhile longer." Victor said.

"Yeah yeah." Leon said.

"I'm a little surprised you wanted to join us since one of those reasons being you hate baseball." Victor said.

"Well...after things went south for a coalition...it didn't feel right to left this bat gather dust. It was a gift from a trusted friend. So I had two options: bounty hunting or baseball. But Mondo already took bounty hunting for himself so I went with baseball. Besides, this place offers nightly punk band practice. Oh speaking of...see ya." Leon said as he headed to an unmarked door where loud indiscriminate noise was being heard as Victor covered his ears.

"He really should stick with baseball." Victor said sighing. "Lord have mercy on anyone who actually likes this awful punk stuff."


	8. WATN Class 78: Chihiro Fujisaki

"Okay...we're getting close to completion. And there." Chihiro said programming something as many computer systems went online.

"It works. It truly works!" Steel said.

"Our fully AI powered security has come online." Electric said.

"We are not worthy of your power!" the brothers said.

"Uh...thank you." Chihiro said blushing as he slipped out the door but not before accepting the brothers payment. "I don't mean to get it wrong, I do enjoy doing small jobs like these like programming new AI for security and management but...I do miss everyone. Maybe I should see about getting them back together and…" he said before a limo pulled up beside him.

"Chihiro Fujisaki...we'd like you to get in." they said.

"Uh...do I have a choice?" he asked before being met by glaring stares. "Guess not." he said getting into the limo. "What do you want?"

"Forgive me. I should introduce myself." the man said wearing a white labcoat. "My name is Hyperion. I'm a scientist who works for All Science Go Corporation...the AI department."

"I've heard of you guys. You're a company that specializes in many different forms of sciences." Chihiro said.

"Yes. Recently our company has been picked to work alongside another company, Rath." Hyperion said.

"The company who works with the Japanese Government and JSDF in the Future Universe?" Chihiro asked.

"They've been working hard on a special project and have asked for two of the best programmers we have." Hyperion said.

"So who are the best?" Chihiro asked.

"They're in this limo right now." Hyperion said.

"But besides the guards and driver...its just...wait...are you?" Chihiro said.

"That's right. Chihiro Fujisaki...we would like to hire you to work for our company. We've seen your work with Alter Ego. We believe you are the programmer we need for our project. Interested?" he asked.

"I dunno...isn't what we make going to be used in wars?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes but if all the weaponry is manned by AI, there would be no need to send human soldiers. We'd be making the world better. So...interested?" Hyperion asked.

"Uh...well...if its...for a better world." Chihiro said.

"Great. We start tomorrow." Hyperion said.

"I hope I know what I'm getting into. By the way...what's the name of the project?" Chihiro asked.

"From what I recall...its...Alicization." Hyperion said.


	9. WATN Class 78: Mondo Owada

"The road...its long, winding...with no end in sight." a voice said as the scene showed a familiar biker driving down a long road. "As for me, once one road closes...I just get on and drive down a new one. I ain't letting that training go to waste. Besides...my target's in my sight." Mondo said as flying above in the sky was Flying.

"Damn it, he's caught up with me again." Flying said.

"You may as well give yourself up now, fly boy. You're gonna tell me where Normal is right now and I might not hurt ya too bad!" Mondo shouted.

"Hurt me? You surely must be joking." Flying said smirking. "Air Cutter!"

"Incoming." Mondo said quickly turning around to avoid the attack as Flying started ascending higher into the air. "Yeah...you ain't gonna escape me that easily. Air Road!" Mondo said pressing a button on his bike as a road of air was created as he started riding up it. "Now there ain't no place you can hide from me!"

Mondo Owada

Law of the Road: Allows Mondo to create roadways that he can ride on to anywhere

"Damn it. So he's not restricted to the earth." Flying thought. "I guess I'll just have to tear him apart!" he said changing into his predator bird form and rushed at Mondo.

"Bad move!" Mondo said grabbing a steel pipe from behind his bike as he took it and whacked Flying in the head sending him crashing into the ground. "Got him." he said turning around.

"Ugh...damn it. I gotta…" Flying said before some strange cable was wrapped around him as he was left immobilized. "Son of a...what is this?"

"Like it? Its something I got before I became a bounty hunter. Its used to work just on you Elements guys." Mondo said. Now...how about you finally tell me...where is Normal?" Mondo demanded.

"You're asking the wrong person. I have no clue where Normal is. He vanished after that war and before the Universal Police came. If you're thinking of asking Bug next, don't bother. She fled too with her lover. Point is...none of us know where Normal is. You basically just chasing a ghost."Flying said.

"Just shut the hell up!" Mondo said punching Flying incredibly hard, knocking him out. "Damn. I lost it and knocked him out. Ah well. Least I got this bastard. Still...that group may be gone now...but as long as Normal's out there...no ones safe."

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location…

"Now remember your mission." Normal said to a clone of his.

"Blend in with the populous and secretly start havoc by manipulating events." the clone said.

"Good." Normal said pressing a device as the clone vanished. "Hehehehe. If the people of this timeline thought that the worst being was Dragon or this Centurion guy...they have no clue what I'm capable of."


	10. WATN Class 78: Kiyotaka Ishimaru

We open to a press conference held in front of a building in Central City as standing before the people was Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

"Mr. Kiyotaka! Why are you announcing the formation of your own hero team? Why now?" a reporter asked.

"A valid question. After being revived, I looked into the state of things beyond my world and the world I was staying on. Things have gone insane with all the chaos that goes around. So...in order to carry on the torch...I announce today that I shall form Hero's Legion...a group of heroes I have hand selected from files from the Hero Universe. I hope to recruit more than them but we will just have to wait and see." Taka said.

"But how would this group be supported in this city? I thought the Universal Government shut down funding for hero programs recently?" another reporter said.

"Actually we have been receiving funds from the city and other worlds. We can keep things running for awhile." Taka said.

"Sir, Morgans from the Multiverse Economic Journal...could you give us info on these members and on another note, are you still affiliated with old comrades like say...the Dimensional Heroes and...well...they who shall not be named?" Morgans asked.

"I would prefer to keep the list secret for now. As for affiliations...there are none. But...all I can say is...I'm doing all of them proud by carrying the spark for them!" Taka said crying a bit.

"Truly a respectable man. This is big news." Morgans said.

"This press conference is over." Taka said leaving the podium and entering the building. "Phew. I thought that would never end." he said approaching a room where a girl with short purple hair stood guard.

SHIELD Agent

Daisy Johnson aka Quake

"Sir...we've captured the assassin trying to take you out." Quake said opening the door to show a man tied up. "He answers to the codename Flea. He's a sniper. He would have gotten you if it wasn't for Ms. Marvel, Squirrel Girl and Ghost Spider.

"Excellent." Taka said approaching the man before removing his gag. "I don't believe in killing people let alone an assassin. I may have been almost driven there once but I never will be again. Now...you're going to tell me…" Taka said taking out a compass. "Who was it who hired you? Who doesn't want independant hero groups like us and the Hero Alliance running around?"


	11. WATN Class 78: Hifumi Yamada

We open to a deserted battlefield where we see a lone swordsman was panting as a large demoness with pink pigtails stood over him as he charged in and.

"Okay...we're gonna have to stop you right there." a voice said as the scene faded to actually show Hifumi in a room with people in suits.

"So...decided to publish my fanfiction? The life and times of David Ishihara?" Hifumi asked.

A few minutes later…

"Ah!" Hifumi said being ejected onto the sidewalk just as Water saw this.

"Let me guess...booted from another manga publisher?" Water said.

"Those stuff shirts obviously have no idea how good this manga is." Hifumi said.

"Uh-huh...look I like David too but maybe you focus on those groups he's following...and maybe go back to self publishing." Water said.

"Never! While I do enjoy self publishing my works, no one in the other worlds will see them and I can only make so many at a time. Plus...it has to be about Ishihara. He is my truest friend and I want him to know that the people of Akihabara have not forgotten him!" Hifumi said.

"Uh huh...I highly doubt that you'll ever get one officially published considering this is the 10th time you've been ejected by force." Water said.

"Well next time I shall succeed for sure...just need to write up a new draft." Hifumi said running off.

"Sigh...David...I'm not sure how you and this guy ever got to be friends...but I'll make sure to keep him out of trouble." Water said looking to the sky.


	12. WATN Class 78: Celestia Ludenberg

"21! Winner!" said the dealer as a large stack of money was handed over to a familiar young girl.

"Well well...another win it would seem." Celestia said sitting in the middle of a casino. "This is starting to become boring. Now...who is next?"

"I wouldn't mind giving it a try." a voice said as a normal looking boy approached Celestia with an honest smile on his face.

"Very well...name your game." Celestia said.

"Buddyfight." the boy said as the card table changed to a buddyfight card table.

"All right." Celestia said taking a deck out. "Rise up to defend your mistress. My loyal knights! Luminize! Celestic Knights."

"My bloody dragons shall rip thee assunder. Luminize! Bloody Dragon." the boy said.

"Raise the flag!" both said.

"Darkness Dragon World." Celestia said.

"Dragon World." the boy said.

"My buddy is Black Knight, Goldred." Celestia said.

"Deep Step. Endless Ladder." the boy said.

"I get first move. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari to the center and then cast Soul Steal adding two cards to my gauge. With it, I call two Demonic Deity Generals, Gathura's to the left and right. When I have a size 2 or greater monster on the first, their size is reduce by 3. Now Amenoohabari attacks." Celestia said.

10-8

End of Move.

"Not a bad move but...unfortunately...I am to be the winner here." the boy said. "Draw. Charge and draw! I now buddycall to the right, Endless Ladder. And I'll end my turn there."

8-9

"Oh...so you intend to bait me in using Endless Ladder's ability to force all monsters to attack it, is that it?" Celestia asked.

"What? But how did…" the boy said.

"I know of you and your power...Fair Dark, 10th Prince of the Dark Kingdom. I also know of your curse, Enslavement. Anyone who loses a game to you...becomes your slave to do whatever you please with." she said smiling.

"How the...how did she know? No one outside my slaves should know about my curse." Fair thought.

"Now then...I believe you gave me the next turn. Draw. Charge and draw. I cast. Death Damage." Celestia said destroying Endless Ladder before he returned. "Death Damage once more." she said as he was destroyed again. And another Death Damage." she said ending the dragon.

"No way...that sort of move...its impossible." Fair said.

"Now...with one card left...I cast Death Astray and gain four new cards." she said.

10-3

"What is with this girl?" Fair thought.

"I equip Soul Sucking Blade, Suctiwon." Celestia said.

3-2

"Also...I cast Scar Face and send two of your cards to the drop zone and with my items effect...you lose a life." Celestia said.

9-8

"Now...attack monsters." she said as they struck as Fair screamed.

8-0

Game over! Winner: Celestia Ludenberg

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't bail out. Course if you had forfeited, your ability would get cancelled wouldn't it? Now...want to play again?" she asked before she saw Fair running. "For someone named Fair he is truly unfair...course...I can't say I'm as clean considering I changed the deck at the last minute to change things up. I suppose I should thank Ishimaru for the info..and to tell him his suspicions were correct...The Dark Kingdom has already taken control of the Universal Government." she said walking off.

Fair was in a limo on a phone.

"That girl...if she had beaten me in a rematch...my ability would have been cancelled and all our work would be down the toilet." Fair said growling.

"Calm yourself, little brother. Remember...my position within the assassins union gives me the authority to take care of the problem." a voice said.

"Do it then, Stigma...I want her killed! As well as anyone who could possibly revive her." Fair said.


	13. WATN Class 78: Sakura Oogami

Sakura, upon the disbandment of the Coalition, has chosen a different path in life. One that calls upon her fighting spirit.

"So...you want me to locate some old master?" Sakura asked a familiar figure which upon sight was revealed to be Rain Bow.

"Yes...he is a dear old friend of mine. I haven't heard from him in years and I want to make sure something I have entrusted to him is safe." Rain Bow said.

"Entrusted to him?" Sakura asked as we change to a desert where Sakura approached an old bunker and headed down.

"Its a Color Fighting Style...possibly one of the most dangerous that was ever created." Rain Bow said.

"Hello? Is someone down here?" Sakura asked as she saw the place was mostly deserted except for a few cans of food. "Its fresh...someone is definitely down here." Sakura said before hearing a shot sound out. She ran down as quickly as she could before seeing an old man having pulled the trigger and shot himself through the heart. "What in the? What is this?"

But Sakura knew too well this was...suicide due to a guilty conscience.

"Sir...are you...still here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but...not for long." he said coughing blood.

"Why...would you do something like this?" Sakura asked.

"Because I've unleashed a can of worms I cannot close. A great threat has just been unleashed." he said.

"Threat...what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"One day...a young man came to this place seeking food and shelter. But once I let him inside...he started exploring this ancient place. He's taken...the style." the man said pointing to an empty space.

"Why? What would he want with it?" Sakura asked.

"He said...He wanted to prove himself better...than the Golden God Wielder." he said with is dying breath before his body became lifeless.

"Rest in peace...I will speak with your friend back at the temple." Sakura said.

A while later back at the temple…

"So...the style is gone." Rain Bow said. "And what my friend said...is that exact?"

"Yes but I do not know who would have it." Sakura asked.

"Actually I have a very good idea who this thief is. Sakura...I need you to watch this place...I'm going to find Jexi." Rain Bow said.

"Jexi-senpai?" Sakura asked.

"Yes...for you see...he is more connected to the thief and Dark Kingdom than he realizes." Rain Bow said walking off.


	14. WATN Class 78: Junko Enoshima

For Junko, after the coalition disbanded, the members thought it best to erase all her memories of the experience from her rebirth, dye her hair black, reconstruct her facial features and leave her to fend for herself. She was soon discovered by an aspiring fashion designer and made her their model where she displayed herself to the crowd every week on the runway, making them fawn for her. However, although Junko was pleased with her new life, a part of her felt...empty. As if something was missing.

"I don't understand. I have money, fame, status...but for some reason I feel...empty. What could I be missing?" she wondered.

A knock soon came on the door as a Delibird flew in. "Pardon miss...but you have a letter." he said delivering it before flying off.

"Huh? I can't really make out the return address." she said opening the letter. "My dearest Junko, for long have I admired you from afar for such a long time...longer than before you were a model. Your skin as delicate as any blossom in spring, your hair as long and black as a starless night and you have the amazing love of all whom you meet. But...I am more special than them. I will write you again soon, my love. Love, your secret admirer." she read. "How...thoughtful. This is some poetic guy. Just wish I knew who he was."

In a dark space there was a lone writer as he finished up another love letter to Junko. "Ah...another perfect masterpiece." they said standing up to the light to reveal Despair. "I can't believe it took me this long to figure out. With the disc gone for good...I have but one last plan...start the despair from scratch. Sister Destiny...I have another letter I want you to mail." he said.

"Another?" Destiny asked. "Hmm. Seems you've been writing a lot lately and behaving better since the GGG Cup."

"Let's just say I've...grown an attachment to someone." Despair said. "And be sure to smudge the return address like the other one."

"Then you won't get a letter back." Destiny said.

"I don't want to hear from them...yet. Just want to mail them." Despair said. "Besides, all good things come to those who wait."


	15. Perfect Link Competitor Highlights

"Hello once again, viewers from all of the universes! Magenta Voice here as the official commentator for the upcoming Perfect Link Tournament! Now...I'm here to give you the deets on amazing competitors that will be joining this once in a lifetime tournament. Let's start with the standard Universe. But we won't spend much time since we know many competitors will either come from the Dimensional Heroes, Brave Adventurers, Spirit Force, Shining Hope Squad and new group Team Chronicle. As well as Spectra Force and the Wanderers." she said before a photo of a dark skinned man in dance wear appeared.

"As for the Undead Universe, notorious dancer of death Muerto and his link Chandelure. A dance champion who is said to spell death to anyone who witnesses his moves in person." she said before the camera changed to a woman with moon berets in her hair.

"For the Magic Universe, we got Mene and her partner Clefable. A witch from the magic academy who is a master of moon magic." she said as it changed to a boy in mechanic gear with strange looking goggles.

"For the Steam Universe, we got Punke, the ingenius inventor with his partner Volcanion hoping to get some sponsors to invest in his products." she said before it changed to a man with tied up hair holding a fan to his face.

"Next from the Warrior Universe we have the warrior Yoshimoto Hazawa and his partner Pineco. A professional bug collector and a warrior taking on the name of the famous Yoshimoto from the Sengoku period." she said as it changed to a guy with very bushy hair and beard.

"From the Past Universe is Oog and his link Tyrantrum. A resident of the Dino Islands who protects them from poachers." she said before it shifted to a machine.

"Next is UNT-01 and Electrode from the Future Universe. The first instance of a robot and pokemon forming a link." she said before next appeared a small little girl in goggles.

"Next we have Weather Girl and Castform from the Hero Universe. A young heroine who has the ability to control the weather." she said before it changed to a young girl in a frilly green dress with small flowers on her head.

"From the MG Universe we have Flower Power and her link Comfey. A magical girl able to make any magical flower bloom from her head." she said as the next scene showed a demonic looking man with four arms.

"Next we have Satana from the Demon Universe with his link Machamp. Both are a very big hit in the professional fighting circuit." she said before shifting to a man in long green with a smirk upon his face and a green hat.

"From the Adventure Universe is the swashbuckler Spinel and his link Scyther. Be at guard cause this guy is no slouch with his twin sword." she said as it switched to a girl with some butterfly like features as she posed.

"From the Nature Universe is the Butterfly Insect Man Pollen and her link Vivillon. A lovely girl who protects the butterflies of Butterfly Gardens." she said before it shifted to a man and woman each with one eye.

"From the Mythos Universe is the Monoeye Twins Cor and Nea as well as their links Plusle and Minun. What they lack in depth perception they make up for in teamwork." she said before shifting to a man in light blue uniform with an ice symbol on it.

"From the Shinto Universe is the Ice Ninja Fro and his link Weavile. This ninja is skilled with attacks to leave one cold." she said before shifting to a woman in a pirate uniform.

"From the Ocean Universe is the infamous lady pirate Captain Sharkfang and her link Sharpedo. And like her name, she's not afraid to bite." she said before shifting to a man in white robes.

"Next is Charge, a male Skyian monk of the Sky Universe and his link Luxray. He is a man of pure mind and a great gaze." she said before it shifted to a man in bright yellow in a flashy costume.

"Next from my universe its Yellow Shocker and his link Zeraora. A powerful pair who remain undefeated in tag matches." she said before shifting to a woman in robes.

"From the Desert Universe and the Scorching Sands, Shar and her link Hippowdon. She makes her living as a merchant selling her goods across the desert." she said. "But we ain't done yet. We still have a competitor from one of the two new discovered universes."

Appearing next was a young man with seafoam green hair as a jewel at the base of his forehead. "From the recently discovered Psychic Universe comes Esp and his link Beheeyem. He is a master psychic trained in multiple psychic techniques including Memory manipulation." she said. "Now...wait...I just got word of another competitor. No way! Folks our other competitor is...Night Dark, 1st Princess of the Dark Kingdom and her link Darkrai. We know little of the princess but she is likely to be a force to be reconned with. And with that...we have all our major players. There may be more...but thats for the competitors to decide. So...see you soon!" she said.


	16. Project Jump Part 1

Part 1: Origins of Normal

We open to a small farming village somewhere in New World where a lone yet familiar person was tilling a field before a figure in white approached. "Amadeus Flux?"

"Shh. Go away." he grumbled.

"My apologies...but I need to have a word with you." the figure said.

"Look, I get it. You're some writer who wants to do some column about villains. Well jokes on you, I am no longer a villain. I'm done." Flux said.

"Done with villainy?" the figure asked astonished.

"Yes. The Universal Villains is disbanded thanks to the titans, the new group disbanded thanks to Despair turning over a new leaf...so yeah...I'm done. Besides, after a couple of months in Paris, I came to realize that...all these plots were just born out of some desire to best Jexi and those other heroes. Then I saw Davids secret tantrums about me and my voice. That was the kick I needed. So yeah, retired here with my wife Aphrodite and by help Ian as well as a child along the way." Flux said.

"Wow...all very detailed and a little shocking...but that's not why I came here." he said.

"Oh." Flux said a little disappointed. "Then what?"

"I'm an investigator actually. I want you to tell me about...Normal." he said.

"Normal...but...I thought he was destroyed?" Flux asked.

"No. David destroyed Dragon but not Normal." he said.

"Damn...then he screwed up back there." Flux said.

"What do you mean?" the figure asked.

"Because while Dragon claimed and thought he was the leader of the Elements, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Why don't you take a seat and I can explain." Flux said as the figure sat. "It all started after the fight in Alola. After I jumped into the water, I was adrift for days till I washed up on Melemele. I came across a hidden...secret. A cache of z-crystals. Taking them, I began to experiment with them. My aim, to create my...successors. Ones who cannot die from aging or traditional means, even if their crystals get destroyed. They have no organs therefore cannot bleed or die. If the crystal is shattered, its no problem if another of their species takes it into their body to restore it. However...eradicating every last trace of the crystal...was the only way to kill an element."

"Like how when David eradicated Dragon." the figure said.

"Yes. However...when it came to Normal...I had more in store for him. See...I created him to become my heir. Someone to take over when I retired or kicked the bucket." Flux said.

"An heir?!" the figure asked in shock.

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit, even I'm not immune to the hands of time. Normal was my first living breathing creation that I could identify with. And for a time that dream was realized. For that long while I felt like I had a son...until…" Flux said.

"Until what?" the figure asked.

"As projects began to flow more smoothly, things between me and Normal...changed. He started to think more rationally and less on emotions, even going as far as sacrificing human and animal lives to the experiments he concocted. I soon realized that an artificial being like Normal was devoid of true human emotions and could only feign them. In order to keep him around the longest, I gave him two abilities...duplication and shape shifting. This allowed him to become an actor of sorts and perform many tasks...but even I knew this would lead to more than conquest...more on the terms of destruction. So...knowing this, I cancelled the Elements project and put them all on ice under false pretences. But...Normal had somehow manipulated them to follow a false directive." Flux said.

"Enhanced killers." the figure said.

"Normal is not to be taken lightly. He may seem like a weak one but truth is...he's a true monster." Flux said walking off.

"Yeah...already figured that out of myself." the figure said as the holographic field around them faded to reveal Techno. "Normal...he got the drop on me and poached two of my own. I was so focused on that prophecy that I didn't know he was right under my nose till I was too late. Well...only one choice left...I need to join forces with him somehow."

Meanwhile in the real world aka world of pores…

"So this is the real world. Not quite what I was expecting." Frieza said.

"On that we can agree." a man with red hair and suit marks on his cheeks said.

"So...is this where we're gonna start it all?" asked a man wrapped in many bandages.

"Yes. The time is close at hand. A grand experiment...is about to begin." Normal declared.


	17. Project Jump Part 2: Jumpers

The real world, one where the world of the Dimensional Heroes and the tales of other heroes from that universe are just fictional and not real. However there have been instances of when people from this space somehow end up in other universes via either a hole is space time or a wish gone array. But...this time...something beyond basic understandings of reality will warp this one normal world.

"Hello and welcome back to our current expose." an anchorman said. "Recently, the reports of strange fungi have been increasing as we see more people growing these weird mushrooms." he said showing pictures of people with mushrooms on their heads. "The cause is unknown but we are establishing theories. One of them being an epidemic that will kill us all! Run and panic now!"

The scene then changed to a reporter. "Hold on. We just got breaking news. Apparently someone has just arrived with a cure for the epidemic." she said approaching Normal. "And you are sure it will work mr…."

"Manchester. Dr. Norman Manchester. And yes right now as we speak, I have attendants going around the world curing everyone of this disease. I can even see you have it too." he said noticing a mushroom on her head. "Allow me to demonstrate the cure here on TV." he said taking out a vial of green liquid. "Now this stuff isn't harmful...in fact quite the opposite, its positively harmless." he said forcing the reporter to drink it down. She sputtered a bit after but was surprised to see the mushroom dry up and fall off. "You see? Nothing wrong in the slightest."

"You are truly a miracle, Dr. Manchester. A man of vision!" she said.

"Oh no need to fret dear. I'm no miracle worker, just another man working to make the world a better place. After all, no such things as superheroes here." he said laughing before the TV was shut off.

"Zehahaha! I find that hard to believe that it was you." Blackbeard said laughing.

"Well all people need an act to ensure they aren't discovered. Same with my fake name. Its not as if Normal passes as a real name in this world." Normal said.

"So that so called disease that is being cured...its not a deadly one at all is it?" asked a man in white.

"No. Its actually the opposite. A harmless little disease from the Nature Universe. All it does is make mushrooms grow on a person. True what I gave was in fact a cure but its a little bit...more to it. But...we'll have to see the results within the coming days." Normal said.

A few days passed since the so called epidemic was halted as life seemingly returned to normal but...that was not what was actually happening. Such as with the reporter from the broadcast who awoke when she found her hands turning into strands of strings. "What the? What the heck is this?" she said.

But she was not the only person being exposed to new abilities. A few kids playing some card game noticed the creatures in their cards came to life when they played them. Another instance was someone in hong kong suddenly able to fly with another report in Paris of someone able to create explosions with their hands.

"What is this? Reports of super powered people?" Cell asked. "Was this your doing?"

"Yes. See...in the cure….I created something special. It syncs with an identical host and gives them the power of one of the 1000 people I sampled from thanks to this." he said holding a book with the name Shounen Jump on it. "Hence I've given them a title...Jumpers."

"But you cured over 100,000 people. What happens to the ones that didn't get powers?" Hisoka questioned.

"Well...those remaining 90,000….I still have big plans for them." Normal said. "With all going well...we should be moving on to phase 2 pretty soon. I've already gotten rid of two worlds already for it. But...we won't need to destroy anymore."

"Sir…" a voice said as Normal looked to see a large bodied demon holding a tied up Techno and his little posse. "I found them in the base."

"Hmm. Curious. This is the real world...no one should have been able to get here through ship. That's why I constructed my special device to...I see...he got here with the prototype that was in one of my old labs." Normal said. "Toguro….untie him."

"Yes." Toguro said doing so.

"You've got my attention now...so...pray tell….what do you want from me?" Normal asked.


	18. Project Jump Part 3: Phase 2

Part 3: Phase 2

"Apologies for the intrusion, Normal," Techno began. "But when you ran off with two of my allies, I felt it necessary to give chase." the doctor said before turning to Frieza and Cell. "Frieza, Cell, good to see you."

"Silence, human!" Frieza yelled, pointing a finger at him. "The only reason I agreed to work with you is to get the Super Dragon Balls. You no longer have any power over me!"

"Is that so?" Techno said. "And what were you going to do when Goku and Vegeta confronted you? As I recall, your golden form wasn't quite effective in getting the job done. Which reminds me…" he said before turning back to Normal. "I saw your "cure" in action. I must say, I'm impressed. Then again, anyone who was created to be my ancestor's successor would be proficient in these types of things."

"Your...ancestor?" Normal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. My full name is Amadeus Flux Jr., but I prefer to be called Techno Flux. I have come here from the 31st century for one purpose: to succeed where my namesake failed...and destroy the Hero Alliance." Techno said. "But enough about me, I'd like to talk about this plan of yours… while I'm impressed, I feel I must point out a flaw: in my time, this world is known as Earth Prime, due to something that was discovered in the 25th century. This world...is the center of the Multiverse, the place all stories are born. If it is destroyed... well, it was theorized that all of existence would come to an end, but no one can say for sure. So, I must ask... what does your plan entail?"

"If you must know...this is but an experiment to me. See...I plan to create an entirely new world from this one. One based on an entirely new principle than most of the worlds we are familiar with. One where power rules, not justice." Normal said. "And if all goes well...a place where I can build up my army. But of course I needed help in such an endeavor...so I had to recruit and revive the best of the worst. The galactic conqueror, Frieza. The bio android Cell. The schemer of the Soul Reapers, Sosuke Aizen. Marshall D. Teach aka Blackbeard. The simple demon, Toguro. The magician, Hisoka. The samurai who opposed the government, Makoto Shishio. The Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki. And finally we have the one who controls The World, Dio Brando."

"That's...quite the roster." Techno said. "But...you would end up destroying all worlds if you wreck this one."

"Actually when the experiment is over, you'll find this world intact but...greatly improved a bit." Normal said.

"Hmm... that does sound promising." Techno said. "But, there is still the matter of the Hero Alliance. Let us not forget, they have defeated enemies far more powerful than any of us. And David has become much more powerful since when he killed Dragon. However… that is where I come in. I believe I have something not even they could stand against." he said, holding up his wrist, where a device was wrapped around like a watch. Techno then pressed a button on the device, releasing a small computer chip, which he held up to display.

"This is a creation of mine: Battle Data. With this device, one can replicate the abilities that are housed in chips such as this one. This particular chip just so happens to hold the powers of Jexi himself. However, there is one flaw: if one attempts to use a power their mind can't handle...then they will be slowly overwritten by the data, eventually becoming a clone of sorts." Techno said, inserting the chip back into the device. "I offer you access to my entire collection of Battle Data, along with the devices to go with them. Just imagine: instead of simply having an army of Jumpers, you could command an army of super-human soldiers, all with the powers of Whitebeard, Acnologia, or even Saitama! No one could stand a chance against you! In return, all I ask is that you allow me to assist you with your experiment as an equal partner."

"A tempting offer. A very tempting one indeed." Normal said. "Very well...I'll allow you within my experiment. Though you should know, this is a three way partnership. See, I am not leading this experiment alone. In fact...he should be returning now." he said as entering the room was a man in golden armor with three red lines on his head. "Welcome back, Kane."

"The welcome isn't needed." Kane said. "Normal...I've finished. We are not clear to begin phase 2."

"At once." Normal smiled.

"Phase 2?" Techno asked.

"Oh yes. See, the endgame wasn't just the changing of this worlds people, no. Its changing the very world itself. So...we figured out the best way to accomplish this...merging all of the worlds in the universes...with this one." Normal said. "That's where my Foundry Generator comes in. It locks onto multiple worlds at once and can either merge, change or destroy them."

"Such a wonderful weapon it is." Frieza said.

"Yes...however this is still the prototype. The real one is still under construction as we speak but should be finished in good time. But for now...the Prototype will get the job done easy." Normal said. "Now...I must prepare." he said departing with his personal posse.

"I don't trust this guy. Something about him…" Shishio whispered.

"Don't worry. He can't leave anyway. See...the prototype he used to get here can only work once before falling apart. And I happen to have the only finished product." Normal said.

"No...you don't." Frieza said as they looked into Normal's lab to see said device missing.

"What? How could...Techno...he stole it before we caught him. He must have. Well….no matter. Thanks to his little gift...I'll deal with him soon enough." Normal said smiling.

It was later that Normal lead Techno into a large room. "Okay...so what was this..." Techno said before a collar was placed on him. "What...what is this?"

"Your new life." Normal said pressing a button as Techno began to scream in pain. "As we speak, Battle Data is flooding into your body and mind...all of the data."

"But...you said..." Techno growled.

"What? That we would be equals? Do you even know what your ancestor was planning to do with me? He was going to destroy me when he realized how superior I was to him. Well...his mistake." Normal said.

"But...crushing the hero alliance..." Techno growled as his body started to morph and change.

"Had it ever occurred to you why he could never do it? Win? Because he never learned from his mistakes...and it seems the problem persists in generations! Its almost laughable." Normal said. "Acknowledge this while you can...you...and every other Flux family member out there...is a failure."

"You damn..." Techno growled as chains came from the walls and latched onto him.

"As for your super soldier idea...another dumb plan as well. The reason I chose to create the jumpers was to have free thinking soldiers who could learn. You...you are a failure. And don't worry about your pathetic posse...I'll take real good care of them...seeing as how your mind will be completely beyond repair once the transformation finishes." Normal said leaving as the beast formerly known as Techno just roared. "Besides...Phase 2 is about to begin."

To be continued in Dimensional Heroes: Jump Force


	19. Yo-kai Reset and Yoseiken

"I can't believe she got away from us. I knew we shouldn't have jumped the gun so quickly." Sunset said marching about in her room. "Things are not going well."

"Well, that makes two of us who think that." a voice said as Sunset saw Enma on her bed.

"Lord Enma!" Sunset said surprised. "But...I thought you were busy?"

"I am." Enma said. "But this takes priority."

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked.

"This merge has been negatively affecting the Yo-kai worlds. So...something will have to be done immediately to stop it. There's been a vote and...I'll be splitting the world." Enma said.

"What? Is that even possible?" Sunset asked.

"Yes, as Temporal Enma, I can split the timeline of that world into three parts. A world in the past, one in the present, one in the future." Enma said.

"But...how will this effect me and Neu?" Sunset asked.

"Your watches should be fine since yours came from the present and the one Neu has is a replica. Same goes for the Enma Blade I gave you. However...there comes the matters of your medals and arks. Those will unfortunately be lost during this shift. I am sorry." Enma said.

"All? But isn't there…" Sunset began.

"There is no way out unfortunately." Enma said. "Too much has happened there already to back out now."

"I see. If that's the case...I can't really stop you can I?" Sunset asked.

"I'm sorry but you can't." Enma said. "Speaking of Neu...there is something I'd like to bring up."

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"You know that replica sword I gave him...and its name right?" Enma asked.

"The Fudou Raimeiken?" Sunset asked.

"You should know that isn't the only one of its kind. See...its part of a set. The Youseiken. The five sacred Yo-kai Swords." Enma said.

"Five?" Sunset said.

"Yes...its another reason why I want Neu to keep the replica Yo-kai Watch Ogre. Long ago, my grandfather created replica swords of the originals and hid them across the worlds. And I would like Neu to try and claim them." Enma said.

"I see…" Sunset said. "And these swords are…"

"In short, they go by these names. Suzaku Soutenzan, Ashura Gouenmaru, Genbu Hotenfu, and Byakko Daireiyari. Remember them well." Enma said. "Now...I have to go." he said leaving the ship.

"Lord Enma…" Sunset said.

Enma was soon seen sitting on a ledge of a tower as Nurarihyon approached. "My lord...are you certain you didn't want to tell her?" he asked.

"No...telling her about what's going on back then would force her to drop everything and come running. Besides, its best she stays away from the future for now. Besides, think of this like a test...to see if she truly is worthy of wielding that watch I gave her." Enma said. "As for Neu...he is definitely someone who could possibly wield those swords. A natural born warrior."


	20. Sparks of Resurgence

"This sucks!" a grumbled voice said as a familiar figure walked the streets of Cho-Tokyo. "First they get the Universal Villains disbanded, then I lose to them twice and now I just ran like a coward cause of Destroyer. Even though he did eat me." DaDan said.

"Calm yourself, DaDan. We just need to forget the situation." Deadly Eyes said. "But maybe they have a point."

"Yeah. As much as I want the Universal Villains back, they ain't coming back. With Flux gone into retirement and hiding, its all pointless." DaDan said.

"Yes. It seems like a comeback is impossible with Flux or someone relating to him to take charge." Deadly Eyes said.

'But where are we…" DaDan said running into someone. "Hey, watch it! Huh?" he said seeing someone who resembled Amadeus somewhat. "Is that?"

"Sorry, kid. But...do you know who I am?" the person asked. "My name is Techno Flux, at least that's what those hero guys said my name was, and I'm trying to regain my memory."

"Flux? I mean….yeah. I know who you are." DaDan chuckled evilly. "You are Techno Flux, the greatest villain to ever live!"

"I am?" Techno asked.

"Yes. You are. And I am your loyal servant, DaDan." DaDan said.

"Weird, I don't remember you. Then again, I don't remember a lot so I guess I'm putty in your trusting hands." Techno said.

"Yeah….trusting." DaDan said as they were later in his hideout as DaDan set up a TV. "Here. Watch these tapes of your uh...predecessor's evil deeds while I take care of some things." he said leaving Techno with the tapes.

"My buddy, what is it you are planning?" Deadly Eyes asked.

"That Ishihara kid made a point. The Universal Villains fell apart because they had a number of low ranking villains under their thumb. So...I'm gonna build up a new order of villains." DaDan chuckled. "And that Techno guy is gonna be the figurehead all those villains can manipulate."

"I see. Act from the shadows as the true mastermind. Brilliant. I dare say, you have my support as well as the Dragonblood Sect's. But...you will need more members than that." Deadly Eyes said.

"No worries. I got that covered." DaDan said showing files of certain villains. "Hawk Moth, The League of Villains, Maleficent, Buggy...these big names will definitely jump start the Universal Villains return. And with him acting as a figure head...there's no way I can fail!" DaDan chuckled as Techno continued to watch the tapes.

"Learning...from mistakes." he muttered as he kept watching.

Meanwhile in the Universal Prison, a familiar bounty hunter entered the visitors section as before him on the other side of the glass was Tin. "Well...the illustrious Boba Fett. To what to I owe the pleasure?"

"Stow it." Boba said.

"Wow...someone's touchy. Could it be cause the so called League of Destruction is falling apart?" Tin asked.

"I won't deny that. Because of what Normal did with Techno along with his disappearance and Frieza and Cell vanishing from the public eye, the current league is left with only me, Sombra, Jasper, Raynare and Saber Alter. We're close to breaking apart without that nut around to keep the group in check." Boba said.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Tin asked.

"You were part of Harlequin's inner circle. You created a number of weapons for him. You must know about the...Lost Universe Project." Boba whispered.

"Ah...yes. I remember it. Harlequin sought to reign chaos over the worlds using that project to unleash the beings turned monsters within loose." Tin said. "However we never could get the stabilization right. Mime was the closest we ever could."

"But Mime is gone. There's nothing left of him. There has to be a way to revive the project." Boba said.

"Well…" Tin said.

"Well what?" Boba asked.

"I was sworn to secrecy about it along with Kurosube but...with the leaders dead I guess I can share. Truth is...we actually completed the final version of the project before he departed to fight Hope and the heroes during the Hundred Demons incident." Tin said.

"You did? Then where is it?" Boba asked.

"Well it is secret so...we hid it a place no one would suspect." Tin said.

"So...where did you hide it?" Boba demanded.

"Not where. Who." Tin said. "The device was surgically implanted in one of our former soldiers. A member of the Royal Flush. The boy's name was Achilles Flux of the 12th Flux Family. Though the codename he went under...was Ace."

The scene then showed a boy with a familiar sword and in school uniform heading to his classes.


	21. Color Fighter Origins: Chrono

Chrono Constella, a once normal man who lived within the Standard Universe. He was completely average. No extra abilities, no powers, just a normal man with a normal desk job and dating a beautiful woman.

However, one day, the woman he loved met her tragic end in a traffic accident. He had lost the will to go on. Wandering for what seemed like an eternity, having no reason to keep living. He was prepared to die without anyone even noticing he was even there.

But...his luck changed one night when something fell from the sky. A scroll. He picked it up and found it was filled with a strange fighting style.

"The...Time Style?"

Chrono eventually learned that this style could not only stop time but it could take him forward and backwards. He knew with this power, he could go back in time and save the woman he loved.

So day in and day out, he practiced the style, all of its techniques, all of its applications. Until he finally learned all the scroll could teach him. His first attempt, he managed to actually stop time perfectly.

Now with his mind sharp, he focused on that day and found time actually rewinding before his eyes before it stopped at that exact moment. He used his knowledge of the future and saved his love from the accident. She was confused until he stopped time and explained it to her. She was both frightened and awestruck. However, this joyous reunion was not meant to be. While the accident did not claim her life, the car that would have taken her life instead rammed into hospital building, killing more than 40 people.

Chrono thinking he could stop the event, went back in time again to divert the driver, but the car instead rammed into a gas truck causing a massive explosion that killed 78 people.

No matter how many times Chrono tried to stop the accident, more and more people would die from his actions. He stood there in misery with lover by his side. It was then that Rain Bow stood by him.

"So...you found my scroll huh?" he said. "Thought you could control time huh?"

"Why...does this keep happening?" Chrono asked.

"The Butterfly Effect. Legend say that each flap of a butterfly's wing can cause a storm on the other side of the world. Time works in the same way. There are somethings that cannot be avoided. In order to stop this, you must let the accident play out as originally done." Rain Bow said.

But Chrono, he didn't want that to happen. So...he came up with another plan. Someone would die but not his love. He soon found his past self and put him in the path and let the event play out. However, even though the Chrono there died, he still existed.

"What...what's going on?" Chrono said.

"The Curse of the Time Style. You have become a being that is no longer loved by time. In short, you cannot age, you cannot die and you cannot exist anymore in any timeline." Rain Bow said. "A walking contradiction. That's why I attempted to destroy that scroll. The Time Style is a forbidden style."

"Then I shall be the one and only user." Chrono said aging the scroll into dust.

Since then, Chrono has gone about protecting time and making sure no one would ever mess with it while also exploring alternating timelines. Since then, he has prevented numerous time trouble...and met with new friends along the way. As for how I know…

An old woman appeared on screen. "Let's say...we know one another quite well." she said.


	22. Color Fighter Origins: Raz

"Hey, Raz. You're never gonna believe this. Some idiot just went and messed with Beelzebub! Ha! How hilarious is that?" Asmodeus said.

"Yeah...funny." Raz said plainly. "Was he really seeing children as food?"

"Yeah. He's always been like that. Beelzebub is a demon of gluttony after all. He gains power from any living thing he eats. He's not the weakest but he's definitely not the strongest. Still...to cross him when something involves a meal...it pisses him off. He's likely already started hunting...or maybe trying to get into a summoning from a cult. As if, right?" Asmodeus said.

"No one should try doing that." Raz said grasping his demonic arm.

Raz Luci, he was born the son to parents participating in a cult what was trying to call upon a god. A part of his life he regretted doing.

"Now my fellow members, today is to be a spectacular day today. We will now, with the sacred summoning circle, summon god before us!" the leader said. "But first...we must sate him with...a sacrifice!"

Raz had been selected since it is said god loves all children and his parents, they thought their son bringing about god was worth it to give up their child.

"Now...begin!" the leader said as cuts were put into Raz's arms as the cult began to chant as the circle lit up. "Now...since we have begun, our lord will soon be….gah!" the leader said gasping for air before falling over dead as the rest of the cult was following.

"Mom! Dad!" Raz shouted trying to reach out for them only for fire to rise around the circle, destroying his arm.

Once the ceremony was over, Raz sat there crying as he gazed upon the figure that appeared.

"Well...this is a surprise. How many centuries has it been since anyone can summon a demon lord?" Asmodeus said looking around. "Still, not a single one survived." he sighed before turning to see Raz in the circle. "Whoa! A kid?" he said. "Hey there." he said as Raz backed away. "Whoa whoa! Careful there. I won't bite. Name?"

"Raz." Raz muttered.

"Raz huh? You lost that arm during the summoning huh?" Asmodeus asked. "Well...you managed to survive so...I think I'll give you a prize." he smiled as he vanished before reappearing with something wrapped in cloth. "This thing is known as Solomon's Arm. It gives the user the power to summon demons and use the Demon Style of Color Fighting." Asmodeus said. "Let's see if this is a fit." he said unwrapping it as the arm attached itself to Raz's stump as it quickly integrated. "Wow...you're an even better fit than I thought."

"Why?" Raz asked.

"Why?" Asmodeus asked.

"Why are you helping me? You aren't the god, you're a demon lord right? So why help me, a human?" Raz asked.

"Hmm. Honestly, there's something about you that I like. And honestly, I don't have a problem with humans. And you're all alone so you need a friend by your side." Asmodeus said.

"But what if...I decided to become an exorcist to prevent things like this?" Raz asked.

"Then I would help ya do it." Asmodeus said.

"What if...I wanted to kill you out of revenge?" Raz said.

"Then you better do it now before I decide to leave." Asmodeus said.

"Hmm. Nah...think I'll pass." Raz said leaving Asmodeus shocked before he started laughing with Raz joining in.

Back in the present…

"So what will the other demon lords do?" Raz asked.

"The child eating, nothing. We've made a pledge never to bother into the affairs of other demon lords. However, he's ticked off a few of them by just taking down David's name from the wanted list. He'll likely be suspended from his position for awhile." Asmodeus said.

"Well what if someone decides to wage a war against him?" Raz asked.

"Oh...that wouldn't be a good idea. We've signed an agreement stating that we demon lords would never attempt to conquer the universes. If any other universe attacks a demon lord...then that universe will be plagued by the Demon's Armageddon." Asmodeus said.

"What if its just one person?" Raz asked.

"One person? Hmm. Then I guess they would just focus it all on that person until they die. Killing a demon lord, much less waging war on one is a very serious crime even if what the Demon Lord is doing is wrong." Asmodeus said. "All of these broken rules always lead to the same result...Death."


	23. Color Fighter Origins: Candy and Loli

"Oh boy oh boy. We finally get our first joint mission!" said a young girl in pink as she was munching on something.

"Its not really a mission. We're just capturing a few gang members to use for our real mission." said an older girl with long black hair with two pigtails done in curl like drills. "Apparently they're all criminals who escaped. So no one will really miss them."

They approached a small house in the outskirts of a town. "Okay, this is where I get to work." Candy said. "Sweets Creation: Marmalade Barrier!" she said as an sweet orange substance surrounded the house.

Candy: User of the Sweet Style

Class: Mystery

She can create and manipulate confectionaries for any purpose she desires.

"Hey, what the?" some of the criminals said as they tried to break through only for their weapons to get stuck within the sweet looking wall.

"Nice one, Can. Now let me do the work." Loli said as a strange magic enthralled the house as Loli closed her eyes. "Hmm. 10 people inside. Nine with evil hearts and one with a pure. I will only shift and change the nine." she said as she began moving her arms like that of a conductors as the crooks could be heard screaming inside before it suddenly stopped. Candy dispelled the marmalade as they went inside to see the crooks now laid on the ground as dolls with only one tied up person in a chair. "Perfect and they are adorable."

Loli: User of the Doll Style

Class Mystery

She can turn living things into dolls as well as give them life as long as they only obey her.

"You picked plushies again?" Candy asked.

"I can't help it. They're just so...adorable." Loli said. "But...I gotta focus on the task at hand. Master wanted us to capture the crooks and use them as we please. So...I'm assigning all of you with secret spy jobs." she said getting out photos. "First, Mr. Fox will follow this person." she said showing a photo of Boba Fett. "Then Mr. Bull will go for this one." she said showing a photo of Techno. "Then Mr. Turtle will follow this one." she said showing a photo of DaDan. "Then Miss Rabbit will follow this one." she said showing a photo of Maleficent. "Miss Kitty will follow this one." she said showing a photo of Adam Taurus. "Now Miss Mouse, she'll follow this person." she said showing a photo of Buggy. "And then Mr. Doggy will go for this one." she said showing a photo of Tomura Shigaraki. "And then Miss Butterfly will follow this one." she said showing a photo of Hawk Moth. "And finally, Mr. Rhino will follow this one." she said showing a photo of Frieza. "You all have your assignments. You are all welcome to return to me once your target is either arrested or dead. No go and spy!" she said as the nine plush dolls rose to their feet and marched out.

'Wow...I never get tired of seeing your abilities in action." Candy said.

"Yep. The eternal surveillance. Spy Dolls." Loli said. "As for the pure hearted one...we'll leave them outside town so the townsfolk can help them."

They picked up the person as they headed back in town.

"So what's next?" Candy asked.

"Didn't I tell you? Master wants us to go to Paris in the Hero Universe next." Loli said.

"Really? Why there?" Candy asked. "Not that I don't mind." she said drooling at the thought of all the confectionaries there.

"Apparently he's had a premonition of major events occurring there in the near future." Loli said.

"Okay." Candy said. "Hey, think we could get some pudding before we go?" Candy asked.

"Sure. No problem." Loli said.


	24. Lost Thieves Make Their Move

On a distant world, commotion went on within a distant hideout as many armed men were in a panic.

"Hurry. They gotta be around here somewhere." one of them said an arm broke through the wall and grasped his head before crushing it.

"Found ya." a voice said as breaking through the wall was a large muscular man. "Come on, you guys. You're makin' this feel way too easy. Where's the challenge?"

Francis Frens

Bounty: 760,000,000

"This guy is a monster! Come on! We need backup!" a soldier shouted in his walkie talkie.

In the study…

"Ugh...how...could we have...fallen like...this." a soldier said as he was suspended with a string wrapped around his neck as he was strangled to death.

"You were fated the die the moment you fell into my web." a girl in black with a spider web design on her dress said.

Kumo

Bounty: 900,000,000

In the Gardens…

"As...such a lovely rose. But...something about it feels wrong." said a woman holding an umbrella while dressed all in white.

"Alright lady, don't try anything funny." one of the grunts said pointing their guns at her.

"Ah...now I know what is missing...a little color." she said smiling evilly as she let her umbrella drop before showing off two machine guns as she started firing rapidly at the grunts as their blood covered not just her dress but the roses as well.

Bloody Rose

Bounty: 200,000,000

In the ballroom…

"Ah...this is such a wonderful time we are spending together, isn't it?" said a man in a black suit as he played his violin as the grunts were dancing around him. "But...our time must end just like it did for that foolish grasshopper." he said stopping at the grunts started to openfire on each other.

The Cricket

Bounty: 150,000,000

In the treasure vault…

"It seems the grunts are all starting to die out." a young boy said looking over the cards in his hand. "This vault had a lot of interesting treasures in it. Especially card game cards." he said snickering. "I was even able to get cards i didn't have before. Perfect for my collection."

"Stop it right there kid!" a large grunt said holding a club up over him.

"Oh, so one of the small fries made it out of the slaughter. Such a shame. I was hoping not to go and waste effort on someone so weak but...I guess I got no choice." he said pulling a card from a binder before holding it out. "Cast! Heat Wave!" he shouted as the large man was incinerated by flames. "Should have known. Don't mess with someone highly skilled than you."

Lan Highhand

Bounty: 600,000,000

Outside of the base, four familiar Universal Police officers stood outside it.

"Without a doubt, the Lost Thieves are definitely inside." Cin said.

"Who are they attacking anyway?" Striker asked.

"The Peony Family. A mafia group that was affiliated with the Ginova Family before it collapsed. It was on its last legs but had a multitude of treasure inside." Wyatt said.

"I'm not sure about this. This unit hasn't been the same since we lost Tracer." Carlson said.

"But if we arrest these guys, we can get our rep back." Striker said.

"Hold it...there's someone here." Cin said as stepping into view was a man dressed in red and black robes with his hair in a ponytail with two swords, one on each side.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked.

"Answer my question. Are you...Kyoka sa reta?" he asked.

"Uh...wha?" Striker asked.

"Yes...we are Enhanced." Carlson said.

"That makes this much easier." the man said drawing a strange curved blade from his left side as he held it in his left hand. "This will be over quickly."

"What is he?" Wyatt said before the man slashed his arm. "Ow! I didn't even...what...what the?" he said seeing a light escape from his wound before it broke apart. "What was that? Doesn't matter. Appear! Persona!" he shouted but nothing happened. "Huh? Persona! Something's wrong."

"Wyatt?" Striker said before the man slashed her from behind as a light escaped her and shattered as well. "Oh yeah? Hi…" she said before her legs loss muscle mass. "Huh?" she said before crashing. "What the heck happened?"

"You two have been cleansed." the man said.

"I think I get it." Cin said. "That sword...it can destroy Enhanced powers."

"What? You mean…" Striker said.

"Your powers have been lost...forever. Though, they should have never existed to begin with." the man said.

"This isn't good. He's basically a natural predator to us." Carlson said.

"We need to hurry and…" Cin said before she was struck down as well with her light leaving and shattering.

"While it is true Enhanced Light that leaves the deceased goes for a new host, any Enhanced cut by my sword, their light leaves their body and fades to nothingness." he said.

"Wait...I know you. You've been making rounds recently around the worlds. You're the Enhanced Slayer." Carlson said. "I didn't take you for a thief as well."

"I do what I must in order to maintain universe order." he said before charging at Carlson.

"Damn...we screwed up." Carlson said before he was slashed as he fell with his light leaving him.

"I will not take your lives. For you all have just been reborn." he said.

Senzaemon Susukami

Bounty: 1,000,000,000

"Well...looks like you all are having fun." Arthur said arriving with Amir.

"My lord." Senzaemon said bowing.

"Hey boss. We were wondering when you would get here." Francis said stepping out with the rest of the thieves.

"Apologies. I was busy getting ready. Now...since we're here. Let's move out." Arthur said.

"Sure we shouldn't get all of us together?" Bloody Rose asked.

"100 seems too much for a few swords. The 8 of us should handle this." Arthur said.

"So we're fighting those Dimensional Heroes right?" Lan asked.

"Should be an interesting matchup." Cricket said.

"It doesn't matter who or what they are. I just wanna fight their strongest!" Francis said.

"And they have Enhanced in their group. I will liberate them from their sin." Senzaemon said.

"We should kill them." Kumo said.

"Calm down. Besides, from what my spy showed me through the picture he took of the opened map...I know where their last stop is. So...let's depart for the Warrior Universe." Arthur smiled. "We make our move now."


	25. Usopp's Folktales Vol 1

As our heroes continued to fight across the land, there is tell of a storyteller with a long nose travelling to the towns of the new world in order to spread many tales of heroes called the Hero Alliance. Whether these tales are true or not...that is simply up to the people who hear them.

Jesse Reynolds: A lone American who was lost in his ways met a sword master and trained with him day and night. But when the master he loved was found dead, he took it upon himself to hunt down the evil killer, the boy in the mask.

Gajeel Redfox: A man who is said to be the offspring of a dragon and a rock musician. While he was born with power Iron Dragon Slayer Magic from his dragon parent, he however did not gain good singing abilities and is completely delusional about them.

Saki: Some say she is the spawn of the living and undead but was born as a fierce assassin who could easily take over the entire world if she wanted.

Shoto Todoroki: A legend says that Todoroki is the son born from the forced marriage of a Yuki-onna and a fire demon. When he was older, he ended up being scarred by his mother out of fear for being a monster. His father imprisoned her far away and once he had gotten his courage, he went and rescued her and now travels the land and punishes evil.

Spade Neptune: A prince of a lost civilization who left home when it collapsed to go on a quest to become a knight of the elements. He now travels with his family to defend the weak.

Zephyr: A mercenary from a long lost land built into a tower where he and two others fought against the monsters there with their guns and weapons.

Sir Saiyan: A legendary knight who travelled across the lands fighting for justice. He once encountered an evil being with an ape like tail called a Saiyan. They battled fiercely until he won out, earning him his name as he travels the land.

Mary: A girl who after losing her legs for awhile regained her ability to walk mastered the most difficult martial arts known to mankind and became feared for her power.

Fox (Yusuke Kitagawa): An artist who broke away from the shackles of his master who only used him to create masterpieces to pass off as his own.

Zelos: A proclaimed chosen one from a land far away who travels the world in order to free himself from the bond of this destiny and save the half sister who lives in confinement.

Mayumi: An assumed daughter of a succubus and a knight from another dimension who was sent away from her land when a monster threatened to devour all of its light. She grew up and trained hard to be able to one day face the evil that tormented her childhood.

Leopardmon: He was once an ordinary Leopard but attained a human consciousness by defending a small child against an evil lion and later joined the Royal Knights.

Hope the Victor: A prince of an evil organization who decided to break away from his traditional roots and live a life of freedom only to return when said organization began to wreak havoc once more.

Monkey D. Luffy: The son of a fierce dragon who is on a quest to find the world's most unimaginable treasure and claim a title that was only claimed once.


	26. Usopp's Folktales Vol 2

David Ishihara: A boy who descended from the moon in order to fight against evil and find his family by freeing them from evil demons and monsters.

Ace Neptune: A young prince from a far away kingdom who can call upon the spirits of his ancestors past in order to strike fear in his many enemies.

Simon Neptune: A boy born into a tribe of witches where he was taught the darkest and evilest of all magics and summons demons to do his bidding.

Scarlet Fist: A martial artist who learned how to manipulate people's nerves with just a single touch, making him a very deadly assassin.

Gemini Sunrise: A lone swordswoman who hails from the west who is on a quest to battle an evil demon to avenge her master and sister.

Roronoa Zoro: A rumored demon of the god of rage Asura who now roams the world looking to defeat the worlds strongest swordsman in order to free himself from his curse.

Vinsmoke Sanji: A prince of an evil kingdom who escaped that hell in order to become a chef so that he can one day find the legendary kingdom of All Blue.

Colette: An angel who descended down upon the earth to become a healer for those who are weak.

Sinon: A sniper who gained a fear of guns after firing at a thief who threatened the lives of some villagers. She now forces herself to become a sniper so that she can overcome her fears.

Shanoa: A woman from a hidden order of monster hunters who live to support a famous family of monster hunters known as the Belmonts.

Kohaku: A girl whose heart was once shattered by an evil automaton but thanks to her true love, she was able to regain all of her emotions.

Dan Kuso: The worlds greatest Kemari player who was so good he gained the attention of Yoshimoto himself.

Al: A supposed treasure hunter who commands the most fearsome groups of thieves ever to be born.

Yaoyorozu: A girl born from a wealthy family who was granted an ability from the god Izanami to create things from her body. She now uses this ability on her pursuit to become a hero.

Ross: A minotaur who escaped his binds in an ancient maze so that he may find his calling in life and find the ones who imprisoned him there.

Oracle (Futaba Sakura): A girl who was originally someone shut out from the outside world until she was saved by her own courage and uses the power of a strange UFO to figure out the best possible way to win.

Gonta Gokuhara: A lone boy raised by wolves and became a gentle giant so that he can protect nature and learn more from it.

Roxas: A boy born from nothing who lived as a shadow of his former self till he met two people who would help him understand his place in the world.

Sachiko: A girl who was born within a strange land called Cyberspace where she honed her skills alongside several beings who call themselves the Royal Knights.

Crusadermon: Once a wilted rose until a magical light touched her allowing her to attain a humanoid form and become a force of justice as a Royal Knight.

Reflet: A young mage who gained the greatest secrets of magic that no one could ever attempt to understand.

Asta: A lone commoner born without natural magic who wants to rival the greatest of all mages and was granted an evil power from the devil himself in order to achieve his dream.

Ventus: A lone boy who was split from his twin brother at birth who went on a journey to try and find him again. Once he did, he fell into a long deep slumber till awoken by a boy who had sheltered his heart for a very long time.

Erica Fontaine: A performing actress who travels the land dressed as a black cat in order to bring others the best of luck.

Azura: A songstress who travels from land to land, telling the stories of the lands via song and keeping the masses very entertained.

Tokoyami: A tengu born from the darkness of man's hearts wielding a shadow of himself as a fearsome weapon. He appears on nights of a full moon to battle evil in the dark taking upon him the name Tsukuyomi.

Mark: A long lost descendant of the Goddess Clan who recently learned how to wield his holy power but lost his wings in a fantastic battle against a demon.

Omnimon: Once two beasts: a dinosaur and a wolf. But when a danger beyond their power emerged, the two joined together to become a being able to harness strengths beyond their understanding.

Jack Ginova: A boy trained by a master ninja, who uses his skills and abilities to lead a group of thieves across the land, stealing as many precious treasures as they can.

Joker (Akira Kirusu): A boy who was committed of a crime while trying to save a woman from a very abusive man who now wields the power of rebellion.

Panther (Ann Takamaki): She is an actress who wants to inspire the weak and wields the power of an famous femme fatale, Carmen!

Skull (Ryuji Sakamoto): A crook who was always on the run from the man who ruled over his friends and village like a king.

Noir (Haru Okumura): A girl who was once forced into an arranged marriage before she denied both father and husband to be to be free.

Mona (Morgana): A cat like creature who one desires to become a human so he can fit in with society.

Queen (Makoto Nijima): A girl who was bound by the rules of mankind as suggested by her sister until she finally gained the spirit of rebellion and broke free.

Rias Gremory: A royal demon from the pits of heck who rose from its fiery depths to gather an army in order to try and take over the world.

Indigo Zapp: A girl who is always followed by the spirit of a giant tiger who will put its own life on the line just to protect its master.

Eijiro Kirishima: Known as the red demon, he is a creature whose skin is so hard, it is nearly impossible to cut through it with the sharpest sword.

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: Known as the steel demon, he is a creature whose skin is so hard, it is nearly impossible to cut through it with the sharpest sword.

Craniamon: A knight who has trained his defense to the highest caliber that he is always seeking new opponents to test his amazing defense against.

Harpuia: One of four knights who were born from the elements. Born from a wild tornado, Harpuia wields the forces of the wind as he leads powerful crusades against massive armies.

Nico Robin: The secretive daughter of the devil who was scorned for being able to read a forbidden language. She was seen as valuable by the son of a dragon and gave her a home.

Lana: A sorceress born from the kindness of the people of the world and wishes to keep it within the light.

Kazuichi Soda: A brilliant inventor and mechanic from a young age who is well known across many kingdoms for his amazing inventions and creations. He started out by creating a strange two wheeled vehicle known as a bi-cycle.

Orchid: An evil killer who was forced to give up her rogue ways in order to follow someone of a higher strength.

Sheena: A ninja from a foreign land who has master the shinobi arts of fire, water, earth and wind.

Jexi: A wandering warrior with origins unknown as he travels lands fighting against injustice with the power of a golden light.

Natsu: A child who has lived as the son of a dragon in order to combat an evil wizard and a mighty dragon of destruction.

Pit: An angel who descended on the orders of a goddess to sort out the problems of the masses below and fight against the darkness.

Izuku: He is the ninth generation in a long line of heroes, having gained power from the greatest hero in his land in order to become an even better hero than him someday.

Ichiro: A fearless commander of an army of metallic giants who risk their lives everyday to protect the city they love.

Lloyd: A swordman that was raised by a small man and became a chosen warrior in order to save his land.

Ranma: A wandering martial artist who travels across the land. However, upon messing with a sacred location, he was given a curse that turns him into a girl when contacted with water.


	27. Usopp's Folktales Vol 3

Ramona: A delivery girl trained by master ninjas who would go on to seduce 7 powerful warlords with her amazing skill.

Jago: A wandering monk travelling the world in order to find his destiny and seek out a majestic white tiger.

Scott: A powerful young man who risked his own life to defeat 7 powerful warlord in order to be with a beautiful ninja.

Francisca: A girl who died in the snow and given ice powers by a passing Yuki-Onna.

Flamberge: A girl who died in a forest fire who was blessed with fire power by a passing fire demon.

Zan Partizanne: A girl who died on top of a tower via lighting who was given said lightning as a gift from a raijin.

Genis: A young half elf who along with his sister who have gone from village to village in order to teach young children the ways of the world.

Kabuki: An oni assassin who is feared by the mask she always wears when she carried out an assassination.

Fulgore: Once a mindless soldier in a large army of soulless automatons until one day he suddenly gained consciousness and decided to fight against this enemy army.

Koda: A boy who lived a sheltered life within the woods and learned how to talk and tame the wild animals with just his gentle heart and his voice.

Elfman: A wildman who grew up with the ferocious beasts of the jungle and proclaims himself as the manliest man among all men.

Gundham Tanaka: A so called demon from hell who rose with his four devas of destruction in order to try and take over the entire world with his army.

Linde: The daughter of a mage who lost her family to an evil army of demons and went on to follow an amazing prince.

Petra: A harpy who was born within an empty nest who spends her days flying above the skies above in order to fight the evil below.

Gray Fullbuster: An exorcist blessed with holy ice power from his father who died from a monstrous demon.

Shoji: An octopus who became humanoid thanks to the gods and was able to come onto land in order to use his multiple arms to defend those who love the sea.

Sato: A boy who hails from the west that gains power from the best sweets to become the peoples savior.

Kentaurosmon: A horse who was revived by a mage and given human like qualities, making him a centaur. He holds the title as one of the fastest horses in all the land as well as the best archer.

Eddy: A small elf from a far off land who cares about two things: fighting for the good of people and making money with his gifts.

Vector: A crocodile possessed by the spirit of a famous detective leading him to solve many cases, most of them for free.

Sectonia: An insect queen who once ruled without remorse and overcome with vanity. But upon her destruction by a pink warrior, she was reincarnated as a human girl and now goes about trying to better herself.

Nagito: A boy blessed by the seven gods of good fortune where everything goes his way due to an unnatural amount of luck within him.

Peko: A lone swordswoman who was raised alongside a powerful crime lord so that she may become his steadfast protector.

Zero: A young boy revived as an armored warrior in red with a strange array of weapons. He wanders in sorrow over the people he let down.


	28. Usopp's Folktales Final Volume

Weiss Schnee: A princess from an icy kingdom who ran away when it sealed itself off in order to join three friends she had made in her time away.

Tsumugi Shirogane: A girl raised in a theatre troupe who travels the land putting on performances to best entertain those who love her acting.

Aqua: A master from an ancient order of keyblade wielders who travels the worlds increasing her vast knowledge of all things magic.

Gohan: A warrior from a long gone race of fighters who triumphed over a powerful monster known only as Cell.

Franky: A man who rebuilt his body with machines in order to fight against a monster that rides across the oceans surface.

Nekomaru: A lone man who has trained hundreds of warriors who would come out winners with every battle and joined us in order for us to live up to our potential!

Captain Parkour: A masked vigilante who wants to become a hero like he has always dreamed of.

Aka: A girl from a remote island who is of few words but will risk her life to protect her friends.

Angie Yonaga: A follower of the god Atua who spends her days creating amazing masterpieces in order to please the god she has sworn her allegiance to.

Axl: A man who was merged with the noble chameleon, giving him the ability to turn into any enemy he has vanquished in the past.

Nami: A witch who traveled across the sky and learned about the secrets and mysteries behind the weather of her world.

Lucy: A princess from a far away land who was gifted with the power of the stars above.

Kairi: A long lost princess who travels the land in order to free the innocent from the darkness shackling them.

Erza Scarlet: A knight from a far off land who is feared and well known for her hair that is as scarlet as the blood of her enemies.

Rachel: The loyal retainer to the most legendary warrior every to walk the land who does her best to protect him.

Leonora: A deserting Valkyrie from Odin's army who has since joined the side of the warriors here in order to fight against her former homeland.

Nu 13: A machina deity who descended from the heavens in order to find the one she loves.

X: A mechanical hunter who was created to hunt evil animals and plants known best as the Mavericks.

Brook: When he died, he performed a serenade for Death herself. She was so moved, she decided the world needed his music so she sent him back. Unfortunately, his body had already been reduced to bone and hair, leaving him as the skeletal Soul King!

Regal: A convict who was imprisoned for killing his love, a crime he did not fully commit.

Lea: A swordsman who makes fire itself dance around him in a flurry of dancing flames.

Dynasmon: A dragon that was gifted with human intellect and the power to wield a sword as he ascended to become one of the 13 royal knights.

Chopper: Someone who was once a human but through a botched experiment, got trapped within the body of a reindeer.

Ed: A young man who wields strength that can be compared to the gods.

Raine: A half elf from a far off land who travels the world as a teacher to the children of war torn villages.

Kirumi: While she appears as a servant she is much more than that. Secretly, she is a long lost queen who lives in hiding as a servant to secretly run her home country in peace.

Teruteru: A wandering chef who travels the lands in order to feed those who are starving.

Leafa: A fairy from a far away land who can fly as fast as the very wind itself.

Ulforceveedramon: A being who after fighting a blue hedgehog has gained speeds that go faster than the speed of sound and become a knight.

Tetsu: A swordsman cursed with immortality who can only lift it by collecting 999 swords from worthy warriors.

Neu: A legendary swordsman who carries the spirits of nine fierce warriors within his body as he travels the world.

Sunset Shimmer: A young girl who has encountered several spiritual Youkai and become their champion and friend.

Luna Loud: A young musician from a family of 13 who befriended and became a retainer to the one who can befriend the Youkai.

Leia Rolando: A wandering writer who has been travelling the land gathering info on the war effort to tell tales of her own back home.

Usopp: I was a great warrior of the sea, leading an army of 8,000 to free islands from evildoers all over.


	29. Prologue to His Return

"Thank you very much sir." Cobalt said with a bow to a client before heading back.

Hello, my name is Cobalt. I'm an Adventurer. And the leader of a guild called Mythos Hearts. I became leader after our real one, Theo, met his end at Xehanort's hands months earlier. His last wish was for me to take over as master. Since then, I spread a legend about him that allowed many other adventurers to join Mythos Hearts. Since then, we've been booming with members and requests. He would have been proud to see how far we've come.

Cobalt soon returned to the guild hall where Raptor greeted him. "Welcome home." she said.

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"Same as always. Jobs are being handled and Minona is still eating away her sorrow." Raptor said pointing to the large minotaur girl near the bar.

"I can't exactly blame her. She's doing so much to fill the void within her soul." Cobalt said. "Are the members gathered in the secret room?"

"Yes. They're waiting for you." Raptor said as Cobalt went back there where hundreds of adventurers waited.

"Thank you all for coming. I called you all here for an important quest we have up ahead. Reviving our first master." Cobalt said.

"The legendary Theo?" one of them said.

'He who held the power of the stars themselves?" another said.

"Yes. Ivy?" Cobalt asked.

"Ever since Theo...died...I've been working hard to re-obtain magic use. I've regained a little bit of it. Enough to cast healing spells and obtain the Druid class." Ivy said. "I've been researching nonstop for months. I've found the spell...the most powerful resurrection spell in the Adventure Universe. However, important materials need to be gathered for it to work."

"Which is why...we'll be forming a small raid team of 12 to go to a world where all the materials lie." Cobalt said. "Me and Ivy will definitely be part of it. Who else among you will join us?"

"Hah. As if you even needed to ask. I am a powerful Sorcerer after all." Emerald said stepping up.

"I'll go too. My skills as a werewolf are as powerful as any Monk's martial arts." Lycan said.

"I will go as well. My skills as a Samurai might be needed against powerful reptilian monsters." Shizaku said.

"Me too! I could summon powerful allies to our side." Topaz said.

"A bard is always ready to support her party with fun songs." Amber said.

"Theo helped me break away from my past of stealing. So...this goblin Thief and Swashbuckler will lend his swords." Sandstone said.

"Sounds like we have a fun time ahead." a voice said as a figure emerged from the shadows carrying a large array of weapons.

The Adventure Universe's Most Dangerous Assassin

Iolite the Swift

"I shall lend my aide." Iolite said.

"You'll all need someone who can lend you support magic. I'm in." said a young girl carrying a staff.

A gifted Enchanter

7th Flux Family

Citrine Flux

"But I ask we go for the Inheritance after this quest so I can stop someone." she said.

"Very well. Two spots left. We need a Cleric and a Priest." Cobalt said.

"I shall lend my aide." said a young girl in white with long white hair. "As she who speaks the will of the Color Gods. My healing artes and powerful magics are yours." she said.

Devote of the Church

Zircon

"Guess that leaves me." said a young girl dressed in magician's wear. "Every party needs an entertainer and Cleric." she said with a giggle.

Adventure Universe's Idol Star

Aquamarine

"Very well. This will be our 12 man raid party. We'll go to this world...and do our best to bring him back! Bring back young Theo!" Cobalt said as they cheered.

"Cobalt, what of Minona?" Emerald asked.

"No. She's gotten too out of shape and would lose herself to her emotions. Raptor and the other guild mates will keep her here while we head out." Cobalt said.

"Cobalt...you sure you want to do this?" Shizaku asked as Cobalt looked out.

Flashback to a familiar restaurant as Theo approached.

"Hey...you're Cobalt right? The one who represented the Adventure Universe in the World Buddy Cup right? So how about joining up with my guild? We don't have that many members right now but I could use a fun guy like you? I'll even let you decide which guys get in or not. Sound good, my friend?"

Present…

"I'm sure." Cobalt said smiling. "There's no going back now." he said as he headed out with the party of 12.

"So where to?" Topaz asked.

"The other world. The other world." Cobalt said smiling as they headed out on a grand adventure.

To be continued in...Dimensional Heroes: Wrath of the White Witch


End file.
